Backwards
by SilverMoon7968
Summary: After an unfortunate accident involving a time turner, Teddy, James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Scorpius are sent back to Grimmauld Place in early 1996. Hopefully in between all the arguing and the misunderstandings, the six of them begin to grow up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

The three teenagers slumped up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, pulling their large trunks with immense displeasure. The first, a perfect reincarnation of Harry Potter, sighed as he pulled his trunk behind him. The carpet that covered the stairs was tearing away and the wooden railing was covered in a light layer of dust.

"I really hate this place sometimes." He muttered to his friends.

"At least you only have to stay here for half of the summer." The red-headed girl shrugged. "You get to stay at Hogwarts and your other place the rest of the time."

"Rose, you're not helping." Albus Potter muttered. "I really wish we didn't have to come here at all! I don't get why Dad and Mum love it so much!"

"It's better than my Grandparents' place…" Said the third teenager, a blonde boy with a pointed face. "Sometimes I swear the artwork was chosen to scare you."

The two cousins laughed at their friend's words.

"You should have seen a portrait that used to be here, Scorp." Rose giggled. "She used to scream every time someone walked past her.

"Rose, we promised that we would never utter a word about Mrs Black again." Albus shuddered, causing his friends to chuckle.

Once they had reached the appropriate landing, the friends set off to their respective rooms to put away their trunks. Albus and Scorpius reached their room, sighing in relief as they dumped their trunks next to their beds.

"Finally!" Albus groaned. "No more stupid trunk-pulling until School starts! I wish they'd let us do magic outside of school earlier than 17."

Scorpius nodded in agreement as he flopped onto his bed.

Rose soon joined the two in the bedroom, plopping herself on the end of Scorpius' bed.

"Have you two read through the school-books yet?" She questioned.

The silence from the two boys answered her question.

"We're going into fourth year!" She exclaimed. "Before you know it we'll be doing our OWLS! Scorpius, I thought you AT LEAST would have looked over them."

"Oi!" The blonde protested. "Why me?"

"Because you're in Ravenclaw!" Rose argued.

"Don't remind me!" Scorpius buried his face into the pillow.

"What am I then, chopped liver? Don't you expect better out of Gryffindors?" Albus asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, that as Ravenclaws, Scorpius and I are expected to study more."

"Whatever you say, Red." Scorpius mumbled into his pillow.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the distasteful nickname.

"Scorpion." She countered.

"Weasel." Scorpius joked, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Ferret!" Rose muttered.

"Will you two stop… whatever you guys call this? I'm not sure if it's fighting or flirting." Al groaned.

Both Scorpius and Rose flushed a bright shade of red.

"You know I have my eye on someone else, Al, I wasn't flirting with Scorp." Rose said hurriedly.

"If you say so, cuz. Come on, let's go to the sitting room." Al suggested. "Dad said there are some old boxes we can sort through."

"Great." Rose said sarcastically as they made their way to the door. "Cleaning…"

"It should be interesting, Dad said they were from when his godfather, Sirius, was living here." Al smirked.

"Cleaning ancient stuff, makes it so much better." The sarcasm did not lift from Rose's tone.

Albus rolled his eyes and led his best friend and his cousin into the sitting room. The three collapsed on the floor in front of a box. Al immediately removed the box's lid. A musky scent filled the air and Scorpius let out a cough.

The three each reached into the box and took out the item that caught their eye.

Rose smiled down at some photographs. "Look Al," she said as she shuffled through them. "It's of your Grandad and Sirius… I think that's Teddy's Dad as well."

"Let me see!" A voice called from the doorway.

The trio looked up to see a currently blue-haired Teddy Lupin. Rose flushed a light pink as she held the photos out for Teddy. Scorpius frowned at them. Teddy took the photos from Rose and smiled.

"I've seen a few photos of him," He said thoughtfully. "Never ones where he was this young."

The three friends looked sadly at the man in his twenties. The room chirped with silence as Teddy tried to imitate his father's hairstyle. Fortunately, the awkward silence was short-lived when two more teenagers happily barged into the room.

"Teddy!" Squealed a twelve year old Lily Potter as she ran up to him.

The metamorphmagus quickly shoved the photos into his pocket to embrace the girl.

"Hey Lil." He smiled.

Lily hugged him tighter, smiling happily to herself.

"Get off him, midget." Said a teasing voice from behind. "I want a hug too."

Lily pulled away so that her oldest brother could hug his favourite "cousin".

James Potter had idolised Teddy Lupin growing up. He had been the older brother he had always wanted. However, no matter how hard he tried, even Teddy could not keep James out of mischief. James could never understand why his parents named him after two of the biggest troublemakers, yet still punished him when he did his own trouble-making.

"How's Vic?" James whispered in his ear.

"She's good, James."

"So you two…?" James said mischievously. Even Teddy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"James, learn to keep your beak out of other people's business." Teddy rolled his eyes.

The two pulled away from their brotherly hug.

"When'd you get here?" James asked. "Mum and Dad only just told us."

"Not long ago." Teddy laughed before turning to Al, Scorpius and Rose. "What are you guys doing?"

"Looking though some old stuff." Scorpius said. "We're s'posed to be sorting it, but it's bloody interesting." He laughed as an ancient vase changed colour depending on which hand he was holding it in.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. " _Bloody interesting_ , you've been hanging out with Uncle Ron too long. That's a surprise"

"Hey, what's this?" Al frowned as he inspected a small silver pouch.

"Give it here!" James said as he lunged forward.

Al reluctantly gave James the pouch. The oldest Potter sibling quickly opened it and pulled out an oddly shaped necklace.

"Be careful with that." Teddy warned as he and Lily approached the group. "It looks like a time-turner, we were taught about them in auror training."

"I thought they were all destroyed?" Rose bit her lip.

"Evidently not, Weasel." Scorpius said from beside her.

"Don't call her Weasel, Scorpion." James warned before tossing the time turner to Al and searching the pouch. "Hey, there's a piece of paper in here!"

"Give it!" Rose said, snatching the letter from her cousin's grasp and unfolding it.

"What's it say?" Lily asked as she watched her cousin frown while she scanned her eyes over the letter.

" _To the Dark Lord_ ," Rose read aloud, causing the group to gasp. " _This is the item that you have requested. I…"_

Rose was cut off by the sound of glass smashing on the wooden floorboards.

"Whoops." Al breathed.

"Albus…" Teddy gasped, reaching forward in an attempt to sweep the remains of the time turner away from the group.

The other five leapt to their feet, but their world was already spinning into nothingness.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Well, Well, Well, if it isn't SilverMoon7968...**  
 **I can't believe it has been almost 3 years since I last wrote a story on here! And to think that the last time I wrote something embarrassing and put it on the internet was when I was 14! WHAAAATTT!?**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING! Please let me know what you think (But don't be too harsh, I'm a little rusty and sensitive to harsh criticism-Constructive/nicely worded criticism is welcome though!)**

 **As always, I do not own "Harry Potter" in any way possible.**

 **Thank you so much again!**  
 **TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

 **Silver xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

When Teddy opened his eyes, he was surprised to be face to face with the wooden floorboards of the sitting room. He frowned as he tried to recollect what had happened, though it seemed a huge feat in his tiredness. He rolled over onto his back and attempted to shake a sleeping Lily beside him.

Slowly, Lily opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Everyone but she and Teddy was asleep. They were in the sitting room, Lily was sure of that, but it was dark and smelled strange.

"Must… we musta fell 'sleep in the sitting room." She yawned, giving her oldest brother a kick.

James leapt to his feet, his wand at the ready."Expelli…."

"Chill out James, we were just asleep." Lily yawned.

"W-What happened?" He said as he began to shake Al, Rose and Scorpius awake.

Lily shrugged and turned to Teddy. The metamorphmagus frowned, but his brain was still fuzzy.

"Where are we?" Asked a now alert Al.

"Just in the sitting room, just how we left it." Lily yawned.

Teddy shook his head meekly. "No, it's different."

Rose nodded, "It's dark now and the boxes are gone."

Realisation swept over Teddy… The time turner!

"The time turner…" He muttered.

"We better find out where we are." Scorpius said, pushing himself to his feet. "I mean… when we are. I don't think time turners can travel more than a couple of hours back… it must be last night."

"But wouldn't the boxes still be here?" Al frowned. "Dad said that he moved everything 'round last weekend."

"It isn't possible to travel more than a couple of hours." Rose said as Scorpius pulled her to her feet. "It can only be last night."

All of the young witches and wizards looked to Teddy.

"You're the oldest." They said together.

Teddy groaned as he too got to his feet. "We'll just have to wait till time catches up, even if the time turner wasn't broken, I don't think you can travel forward in time."

All of the teenagers nodded solemnly.

"We can stay in the house till tomorrow afternoon… that's when you guys arrive, right?" Teddy yawned.

Lily, Al, James, Rose and Scorpius nodded.

"And then I guess we can just go get ice-cream for a couple of hours." Teddy shrugged.

The group agreed and flicked the light switch. They all tiredly huddled on the sofa.

Suddenly, a voice called from behind the door. It was a man's voice… Teddy didn't recognise it.

"WHO'S THERE?"

The six tired kids threw each other confused looks. Teddy, feeling responsible, leapt to his feet and quietly approached the door. James was quick to follow.

"Wait on the couch." Teddy whispered.

"What?" James whispered harshly. "And miss an encounter with an intruder?! No way!"

Teddy leaned against the doorframe, his hand on the doorknob.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he called cautiously. "I WARN YOU THAT I AM A TRAINED AUROR UNDER HARRY POTTER HIMSELF . WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GODFATHER'S HOUSE?"

The door flew open before Teddy had time to think. A man with long shaggy hair stood in front of them.

"You're not Harry." He raised an eyebrow.

"Neither are you." Teddy mumbled.

"How'd you get in here, it has some of the best security in… well anywhere. How'd a bunch of kids get into my house?" The man barked.

"Your house?" Teddy raised his wand to the man's head. "Who are you?"

"You can't threaten me, kid, I'm sure you're aware that I am an escaped criminal… wanted for murder." The man smirked.

Teddy narrowed his eyes as the man pushed his wand down. "I captured the last Death Eater myself. You can't be one."

The man barked a laugh. "I'm sorry to tell you son, but there are Death Eaters everywhere in this country; I highly doubt you managed to catch the last one! I'm Sirius Black and I haven't been recaptured, and I'm supposedly a Death Eater."

Teddy felt the colour drain from his face as James stiffened beside him.

"Years…" James breathed.

"Who are you!?" Sirius barked.

"Errm… I'm Teddy…" Teddy shoved his wand into his pocket. "These are my friends Al, Lily-"

"Is that short for anything?" Sirius interrupted.

Teddy shot him a confused look.

"Al, is that short for anything?" Sirius questioned.

"We can't tell you." Teddy said. "At least not until we see someone of authority."

"Well come on, down to the kitchen." Sirius motioned the teens to the door. "We'll get someone to notify Albus Dumbledore."

"How come you trust us all of a sudden?" Teddy quizzed.

Sirius sighed. "You lowered your wand instead of killing me when I said my name."

Teddy nodded and ushered the five teenagers through the door. Sirius led them down to the kitchen where they were ambushed by an astonished Molly Weasley.

"Sirius, who are these people?" She squealed.

"Hello, Mol-Madam." Teddy greeted.

"These," Sirius gestured to the six travellers. "Appeared in the sitting room, apparently they want to see Professor Dumbledore."

Teddy gave a short nod and Mr Weasley, who was sitting at the table reading the prophet, rose to his feet and retreated to the nearest fireplace to floo the headmaster.

"Why, Sirius!" Molly exclaimed. "They're only children! Shouldn't they be at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "The blue haired one looks too old, I'm not sure about the others. Which reminds me, kid, why dye your hair blue?

Lily went to answer. "Teddy's a met…"

"I'm addicted to hair potions." Teddy cut her off. He couldn't risk them knowing he was a metamorphmagus. They would begin to question it all.

Rose and Scorpius nodded in understanding, the Potters, however, merely looked puzzled.

"All of you have a seat." Mrs Weasley fussed. "You all look underfed!"

Teddy smiled. Mrs Weasley always loved children.

"I'm Molly by the way. The man reading the Prophet was Arthur, my husband." She said as she began to place some biscuits on a plate for them. "And in case he hasn't already introduced himself to you, this is Sirius."

Al frowned, having heard about Grimmauld Place before, he just assumed it would be packed with people. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Not at the moment, dear." Mrs Weasley smiled. "But people come and go all the time. So, who are you all?"

Teddy gulped, he had better think fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS GOING UP! YAY!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**  
 **Thanks for reading xxx**

* * *

Teddy gulped, he had better think fast.

"We're lost…" He said cautiously. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"I meant your names, dear." Mrs Weasley smiled.

Teddy felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I'm Teddy, this is Al, Lily, Rose, Scorp and Ja…"

"I can introduce myself thanks, Ted." James interrupted.

"And Jamie." Teddy finished.

James shot him a confused look.

Teddy sighed. "We can't give you our full names, sorry."

Mrs Weasley nodded and led the children over to the large table in the middle of the kitchen. They all took a seat, Teddy sitting between Rose and Lily.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked Teddy. "You look too old to be in the others year."

"Ah… I'm twenty two. I know them through family." He said, having to think carefully about every word he said.

"I'm sixteen." James piped up, "I'm a year older than that lot, thanks, and three years older than that midget." He gestured to Lily.

"Shouldn't you be in school then?" Sirius questioned.

"As I said…" Teddy interrupted, "We're lost."

Arthur Weasley entered the room just as Teddy finished talking. He gave everyone a curt nod before taking a deep breath.

"The Headmaster's on his way." He said in a very Arthur-Weasleyish tone.

Mr. Weasley then took his seat across from the children, Molly and Sirius following his lead.

"What was your name again, son?" Mr. Weasley directed his gaze at the blue-haired man.

"Teddy." The metamorhmagus answered shortly.

"That's all they'll tell us, Arthur." Molly cut in.

"It's a bit strange, if you ask me." Sirius said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure we don't know you?" Mr. Weasley questioned, "I swear you all look so familiar."

"No, you don't." Teddy confirmed.

"Yet." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Nothing, Gra-Mrs. Weasley." Rose said cheerily.

The awkward silence that followed lasted until the soft sounds of footsteps could be heard, and the party turned to come face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm here." He said calmly.

The old wizard looked down through his half-moon spectacles at Teddy Lupin, an action which the 22-year-old found quite intimidating. If Teddy was honest, he had expected Dumbledore to have said something a little more spectacular, and his voice a little softer.

"Ahh," Teddy stumbled to his feet and stretched out his hand towards the aging wizard, "I'm Teddy."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, but who exactly are you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You see that's what…well, sir… you see the thing is we wanted to…" Teddy stumbled over his words.

"We weren't sure who to go to." Rose explained.

"We wanted to talk to you." James chimed in.

"Alone." Teddy said, casting a glance at Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

Dumbledore looked up at the three. "If you don't mind, Molly, Arthur,"

"You don't have to ask us twice." Sirius butted in, pushing away from the table.

The three quickly left the room and Dumbledore quickly replaced the seat where Sirius had been.

"Well," Teddy sighed, "Shall I begin?"

The six time-travellers exchanged glances.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore spoke, "it appears as though you should, Ted."

Teddy gulped. "Well, you see… I had just arrived at my Godfather's house, I was talking to those three," He gestured to Rose, Scorpius and Albus, "They were sorting through some old boxes from when my Godfather's Godfather had lived in the house, and then Lily and James came in to say hello… and James was fiddling with something that resembled a timeturner, and then well, one thing led to another and it smashed."

Albus Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, his hands neatly folded under his chin.

"Well, what I mean to say is, Sir, is that we're from the future."

The headmaster's twinkle drained from his eyes. He appeared to be contemplating something really very serious. It appeared as though water swirled within the depths of his soul, and every single one of his face muscles paused for the longest of moments. The six time travelers, whose breath had caught in the back of their throats as they anticipated Dumbledore's answer, began to exchange glances.

Rose turned to the aging professor, "There was a note with the time turner, and it was addressed to _the Dark Lord_ ".

Teddy cleared his throat before speaking, "You see, Professor Dumbledore, we're relatives of H…"

"Say no more!" Dumbledore appeared to be knocked out of his trance, "I don't want to know."

"You don't?" Rose questioned, a frown appearing on her brow.

"No." The Headmaster said simply, "I don't know how it will affect the Wizarding World. It's very dangerous to meddle with time, more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

The six time travelers appeared to release the air they were holding in the back of their throats. However, their expressions changed from ones of anticipation to ones of distress.

"Wait, Mr. Dumbledore… I mean Professor Dumbledore…" James stuttered, "…What in Merlin's name do you propose that we do then?"

"James, don't be rude," Teddy tutted, though secretly hoping the Headmaster would overlook this and answer the question on everybody's tongues.

"I suggest you forget the future." Dumbledore said softly, "Just until you can go home. You don't want to risk our, or for that matter, _your_ fate."

James cleared his throat in a fashion that would indicate he was unimpressed by the Professor's answer. "Yeah, yeah," He said in a frustrated tone, "And where do we stay? How do we even get home for that matter!?"

"I suggest…" Dumbledore paused as though he was thinking very wisely before he said his next words "…that you stay here. Leave the rest to me."

"What!?" Rose screeched, "You just expect us to stay in this house with people we kn…"

"Rose! Calm Down!" Albus cut her off.

Rose's face remained in one of frustration. Scorpius reached over to place his hand on hers, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Well what do you think then, Teddy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I think…" Teddy paused, "…I think we should listen to Professor Dumbledore."

Rose huffed and bit her lip. Scorpius, noticing this began to speak up.

"I don't know, Ted, I think Rose has a point about staying here."

"Shut up, Scorpion." Rose hissed, "Teddy is right."

Scorpius furrowed his brow and turned away to exchange a glance with Al.

"Well it is settled then." Dumbledore said softly as he rose from the table. "I'll let Molly know that you are going to stay here."

The wizard bid his farewell and left the room all too quickly. The friends exchanged looks of worry between themselves. It was Lily, who had barely uttered a word since they had travelled back in time, that spoke first.

"I don't like it here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters in one update! Yay me! Make sure you read chapter 3!**  
 **THANK YOU FOR READING 3**

* * *

It took a while for the six time travellers to recover from Dumbledore's words. Lily began to cry, to which Teddy leaned over and put an arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, Lil." He said quietly, "Professor Dumbledore will figure it out, right guys?"

James, Scorpius, Albus and Rose all remained silent, their eyes averting to the table top.

"Well…" Teddy breathed, "…I know it's going to be okay."

Teddy was lying. He didn't know it was going to be okay. _They were in the past for Merlin's sake!_ There was no magical object that could send you forwards in time! They were in the past…. _the PAST!_ Sirus Black was still alive… _his parents_ were still alive…

"Is Dumbledore still talking to Grandma?" Rose asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

Teddy paused and thought, "Probably, Molly hasn't come back yet."

It was then that Rose began to cry, followed by Albus turning away from them to rub his eyes. Even this outburst of tears had Teddy's eyes welling up. Scorpius was the only one dry eyed. It wasn't normal for people to cry in his household; and if he absolutely _HAD_ to be stuck in the past it might as well have been with this lot. He wasn't that concerned.

He gave Albus a friendly pat on the back, and Rose one on the arm.

"We don't even know the date!" James grunted.

"You should have asked Dumbledore then!" Rose snapped back at him.

"Well _excuse me_ if my mind was otherwise occupied." James hissed.

"Shut up, will you?" Albus said lowly, "Both of you."

Teddy unwrapped his arm from Lily's shoulders. And averted his eyes to the floor.

"Maybe we should get a copy of the Prophet?" He said, more to the floor than to his family.

"I don't know," Rose sighed. "Won't it be a bit weird asking for a copy? What are we going to say?"

"How about: 'Hi Grandma, we're your Grandkids from the future and we need a copy of The Prophet to find out the date'." James said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Suddenly the door creaked and Molly walked into the room. She was carrying a plate of biscuits and coincidentally had a copy of The Daily Prophet tucked under her arms. She placed the biscuits in the middle of the long table and then looked at Teddy.

"Dumbledore said you would need a copy of this, dear. Something about your work."

Teddy's eyes snapped up to her. Apparently not so coincidentally. It seemed Dumbledore had already thought through their dilemma. The man must have known everything.

"Ah… yeah. Thanks." He smiled.

He grabbed the newspaper and looked at the date.

"Gosh everyone…" He said discreetly, "It's already the 20th of January, 1996."

"Oh wow," Scorpius said, catching on. "Time really flies!"

The six smiled at Molly, trying to cover their tears. She looked back at them warmly, though a hint of suspicion glinted in her eyes. Teddy began to absently flip through the pages of the paper.

"Dumbledore said you'd all need to stay here for a while." She said suddenly, "I have 3 rooms with clean sheets. I can prepare more for tomorrow night, but I'm sure you'd rather share."

"Thank you." Said Teddy, looking up from the newspaper. "I'm sure we'll be right to share for the night."

"I'll bunk with Teddy." Rose said suddenly.

Teddy frowned. "I was thinking more me and Jame…ie. Myself and Jamie will bunk, then you and Lil."

Rose huffed. "Fine okay."

Teddy smiled, "It's okay, Rosie, you're still my favourite cousin!"

Rose stood up abruptly, the movement of the chair making a loud screeching noise against the floor. "Don't call me your cousin! I'm not your cousin."

Teddy looked taken aback, but it was James that spoke back to her.

"He's as good as!" James yelled, his nostrils flaring, "How dare you say he's not part of the family!"

"Jamie…" Teddy warned.

Rose's ears turned bright red, and her eyes began to well up with tears. "That's not what I was saying." She turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Can you please take me to my room."

Mrs. Weasley gave a knowing smile and nodded, leading her from the room. Once he was sure that they were out of earshot, James spoke up.

"What on EARTH was that about?!" He yelled.

Albus suddenly became very interested in the biscuit he was eating, and Scorpius felt tears welling in his eyes for the first time since they had arrived.

"I think Rose is just scared." Lily shrugged.

Teddy pulled a half smile, but James was still fuming.

"Don't listen to her, Ted." He said shortly, "She doesn't know anything about anything."

It was then that Sirus Black walked into the room.

"Merlin, are you still up?" He coughed, "I could have sworn Molly had taken you all up to bed already."

"No, just took the cow." James said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't call her that." Albus snapped, rising to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

Sirius snapped his eyes to the Harry look-alike. "If you go up the stairs and make a right t…"

"I'm sure I'll find it." Albus cut him off. "Scorp, Come with me."

The two stomped out of the kitchen.

"Go with them, Lil." Teddy forced a smile.

Lily turned to him, a slight crease forming on her forehead. She huffed before bounding out of the room and after her brother and Scorpius.

"You too, Jamie." Teddy looked him in the eyes.

"What!?" James yelped. "I'm sixteen! I'm allowed to stay up with you and Sirius!"

"Jame.."

"Fine!" He groaned, before quickly (and loudly) exiting the kitchen.

There was silence between Sirius and Teddy for a moment. If he was honest, this is what Teddy wanted. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, Sirius would say something about his Mum or Dad. They were friends, right? Surely Sirius talked about them all the time!

"And then there were two." Sirius chuckled. "Where you from, kid?"

"I can't tell you." Teddy said quietly.

Sirius frowned. "Oh, come on Ted, it is Ted right? You've got to give me something. I'm stuck in here all the time with nothing to do. Just give a man a bit of fun."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Teddy said shortly.

"Alright, fine." Sirius huffed.

Teddy looked down at his now hands. This is not how he expected his alone time with Sirius. Where was all the talk about his parents? Isn't that all Sirius was supposed to do? Talk about Remus and Tonks? Teddy frowned at this thought. Of course Sirius had other thoughts in his head. It was Teddy who didn't think about anything else.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night." Teddy said hesitantly as he stood up.

"No, Stay!" Sirius protested. "I promise I won't ask questions about who you are or where you're from."

Teddy considered this proposition for a few moments, before shaking his head. Perhaps this was too much for him. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone about his parents.


End file.
